Manta the forgotten Pure
by Prats 'R' Us
Summary: Manta is a key with demons after him, his only protection is Mia, the head of the pures, recieving some help from the other pures from the other universes. A pure is a universes life line. A dead Pure a Dead world, Can Manta save his world? YohxManta
1. Chapter 1

ok so here is another Shaman King story, this one has Mia, my own character I own nothing else except some other minnor characters....

* * *

Today was just not Manta's day as he slowly made his way up the stairs, his muscles aching with each step he took, he yelped as a bottle crashed into the wall behind him, his house sitter had been out drinking and decided to have a little fun with the boy again before he went to bed. Glass was embedded in his hair, luckily it was easy to pull out. His back throbbed as fresh blood ran down it, pulling the last piece of glass out of his hair Manta entered his room, making sure to lock the door just in case, and sure enough after 5 seconds of it being locked......

"Open up you lil' freak! Hic, I not done playing with you, aw look wha you did to my bat, it all bloody!" he shouted, he continued shouting abuse to the boy as Manta shook in fear under his sheets, tears streaming down his chubby cheeks, it was before long that the house sitter had given up and Manta had once again cried himself to sleep, hoping to get away from it all in peaceful dreams.

Manta's POV

I was walking through the strangest forest I have ever seen mostly because all the trees are purple with blue leaves, not to mention there are no animals. In such a huge place you'd think there be tons of them but no there aren't, no squirrels, birds, foxes or any other types of animal. But the strangest thing about this is that despite all the beauty of this deserted forest there was a feeling of............. a feeling of......... Death............. There was a feeling of death in the air it feels like the light is being sucked right out of me, like I'd never be happy again that all was left for me here was death and despair and what made it worst was that it was a feeling of a slow and painful death. Not nice. And yet I feel as though I have been here before felt this feeling in this exact forest before.

Somehow I knew that this forest is the best place to be in where ever here was, don't ask me how I know this, but I know or rather I feel that if I stay here, I just get the feeling of death but if I leave this forest I think I'll see death, don't ask me to explain because I can't, hell I don't even know what I'm talking about, I just know that this forest is the best place to be right now. But you know what they say curiosity killed the cat, it's true, well almost true because I walked out of that forest, I felt like there was someone there waiting, someone who are in need help, again don't ask how I know I just know okay.

So anyway I'm walking and I suddenly come across this village or rather this destroyed village it looked deserted the half the buildings were on fire there's a strange smell in the air and all the buildings are painted red what a weird town, and that's when it hit me, that's not paint that decorated the walls it was blood, that smell..... That horrible metallic smell was the smell of blood and it wasn't just on the walls it was everywhere. The more I looked around I realized I was walking in blood. There was so much blood. But where did it come.... 

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhh!" how did I miss it? How did I miss all of those mutilated bodies? What happened to them? Their faces twisted in fear, their eyes are still open. No, oh no some of them are children.... babies. Who could have done such a horrible thing? This...... this is monstrous.

"Help.... somebody please help me!!!" Where did that come from? It's weird normally I would have run to get Yoh or Ren but my legs just automatically carried me to those screams. Those screams that are full of pain and then I saw them. They were just beating up some poor man who was trying to protect his family. They were big men as tall as Faust maybe even taller but unlike Faust these men had muscles, huge muscles. I stood there watching as one of the men in the group picked up a boulder and smashed it with his bear fists like it was a paper cup. I continued to watch as they made their advance on the man's family, his wife was standing protectively in front of their two children a girl and a tall boy if I took a guess I'd say that the girl was my age and the boy was about 17. I saw some of the group lunge for her and the kids I watched and all I could hear were the screams from the family, begging for them to stop, they grabbed the girl and then........... Well at that time something in me just snapped I charged at them I don't know what got into me I just acted. What was I thinking? I can't take these guys on but that's what I did, I punched the guy holding the girl, I don't know how, it all happened so fast one second I was all the way over there the next.... I sent the guy flying across the street.

"Leave them alone!"

"Hmm well, well, well if it isn't Manta finally returned huh? We've been looking all over for you," my eyes went the size of the moon.

"How do you know my name?" the man looked at me as if I was nuts and then smiled a twisted smile.

"Well it seems like you don't remember who or rather what you are," what I am what is he talking about? Well only one way to find out.

"What I am? What are you talking about? Who are you? And why were you looking for me?" he just stood there and them burst out into laughter a few seconds later and the whole group started laughing this is when I realized I was being surrounded by them.

"What are you?" he asked me "you're the Pure."

"The Pure?" what the heck is the Pure?

"You're the one who has a pure heart, a heart of light, the key but don't worry you'll remember sooner or later."

"Huh?" I suddenly felt trapped, all tied up in some invisible force I looked around and saw that the family had fled, I don't blame them.

"Now enough of this, you let our victims get away, so now were going to have a little fun with you, oh and I wouldn't struggle if I were you I'm sure you probably felt it by now but you trapped in a web, the more you struggle the tighter the hold oh and don't worry about feeling weaker by the second it's an effect from the web....."

He suddenly advanced on me I was helpless and the pain intensified with each blow it wasn't too long before I was coughing up blood. I was scared, this time I was on my own, there was no Yoh, Ren or Horohoro to protect and save me but after watching them and seeing all those bodies, I refused to show fear.

"That all you got heh, my dad does a lot worse, weakling" I must have hit a nerve with that weakling thing because he suddenly glared at me with the hate a cat has for a dog and after that the beating got a whole lot worse. No. Beating? I think this borders on the line of torture the pain was unbearable, I take back what I said I'll take the beatings from father over this any day, I was sure I was going to faint till I got electrocuted with one of those things women carry around in their purses, I couldn't help but think that that device was way out of its time frame, judging from the village, I'm not sure if they even have electricity.

It was a weird thought to have before it suddenly dawned on me, I was going to die, and I was going to die alone. But then someone's fist came crashing down on my attacker. I saw her for a few minutes, I was sure that I had never met her before in my life but every time I looked at her a name flashed into my mind Mia. What happened next was weird, she read my mind.

"That's right Manta I'm glad you still remember me my friend. Do not worry for I will be there to help you, and I will explain all in due time but for now you must return to your own world."

I don't know what happened next because I passed out and when I awoke I was in my room, it was all a dream except I could still feel it the pain I looked down and my eyes shot open. My bed sheets were covered in blood I realized I could taste blood in my mouth. I tried to stand only to fall back down struggling to breath. It's a good thing I don't have to do anything today because I don't think I can move to do it, my dad's on a business trip, he'll kill me if I don't study but my books are too far away I need help. The pain is still unbearable, but then I hear a voice in my head it was Mia's voice.

"Don't worry Manta here is some spare energy I can't heal your wounds but I can give you enough energy so that it doesn't hurt so much and for you to get help," gee thanks, hey actually I do feel a little better.

I stood up and walked over to my mirror, I looked a mess there was still blood dripping from the wounds, good thing I know how to make it stop, I have to being Oyamada's son, after all he does have a bad temper especially with me, his disappointment of a freakish son. After about an hour, I was wrapped up and feeling a lot better. I think I'll go see Yoh and the others, I haven't seen them for a while and I really miss Yoh but he's with Anna now, after all he is the shaman king I think he's still getting used to it, he only got that title a couple of months ago, it's weird thinking of all the adventures we went on.


	2. Chapter 2

The trip to Yoh's took me at least triple the usual amount of time it takes for me to get there but that's understandable considering the beating I took the night before, but I promised Yoh that I'd go see him today I can't believe I totally forgot, Yoh's always been there and I forget the simplest of promises! Some friend I am. I'm now standing outside the inn but I have to catch my breath before I go in, thinking about this now I think I should have gone to the hospital just in case... Nah I'm sure I'm fine just tired... Very very tired and now that I think about it, the pain is starting to come back... oh no! I'm bleeding through the bandages it's a good thing I brought some more just in case, there all done... I'll just put my jacket on. I don't want them to worry and the last thing I want is to be checked out by Faust he might ask me how I set my own ribs and then they might find out, I'm just lucky that none of them want to come to my house and I don't need them worrying about me they have their own problems to think about.

"Owww Anna what was that for!" oh no what's Horohoro done now?

"I told you to clean out the hot tub as a punishment for eating my breakfast."

"But I did clean out the hot tub Anna."

"Well you did a very bad job, I almost fell over the cleaning supplies, go sort it out now!" at this point I decided to enter the inn. The first thing I saw was Horohoro soothing his cheek, looks like he got Anna's left, poor Horo I hope she doesn't ask me to do anything. I don't think I can.

"Hey Manta!" Yoh! I could never mistake that voice, as soon as I heard him all my aches and pains disappeared, well okay not quite but it dulled down to bearable level.

"Hey Yoh it's good to..."

"Shorty, take Yoh and Ryu to the stores to get some groceries," Anna said from her vantage point, cutting me off mid sentence.

"Ahehe sure Anna," I replied, as if Anna would let me visit without finding a chore for me to do.

"But Anna he just got here," whined Yoh with a pout.

"Yes Shorty, where have you been? You were supposed to be here 3 hours ago," well I told you it took me longer to get here than normal.

"Sorry Anna I er... Got held up," I offered as a lousy excuse, somehow I don't think she bought it, but it's not too far from the truth, I got held up because I was doing my best no to pass out on the way over here.

"That's okay Manta you stay here, me Ryu and Ren can get the groceries," offered Yoh giving me a smile.

"What? I am not your errand boy besides I..." protested Ren only to be interrupted by Anna.

"He can't go; he has a room to clean along with Horohoro."

"What? I will do no such..." that's as far as Ren got before Anna's fiercest glare silenced him. I held back a chuckle, Anna had that kind of power over everyone even half the teachers at our school are weary of her.

So, me, Yoh and Ryu went to do Anna's shopping, and I just know that this was for the best, if I was left behind with Anna, I don't know what kind of backbreaking chore she'll give me, and in my condition, I could do without that.

"Come on Manta what's keepin' ya?" Yoh shouted looking over his shoulder at me.

"Sorry Yoh," ok now I know it was a bad idea to leave the house, I'm struggling to keep up and my chest in now burning, I think I'll go to the hospital on my way home that way I can avoid seeing Faust as his shift at the hospital should end any time now actually.

"Hey are you okay little brother? You look whiter then Faust," Ryu asked looking down at me with a worried expression.

"What? Oh no I'm alright," okay so it was a total lie but it wasn't like I was going to collapse at any minute, my wounds can wait. Oh great now it's raining, it's a good thing I got my hoddie and about 4 layers of bandages on, the last thing I need is an infection in my wounds.

Normal POV

Meanwhile in a distant land the sound of a slap could be heard echoing across the land, in the barren landscape a lone figure stands with her hand on top of her forehead standing over a well that appears to be showing the actions of our heroes.  
"That idiot I gave him that energy to help him get better so he can find help, not go to his friends house to go grocery shopping! Humph I must have given him too much, he's slowly dying but he can't feel it, but then again from what I can see of his thoughts I think he can feel it but he doesn't want to let his friends down or make them worry... I swear if he dies I'm going to revive him SO I CAN SEND HIM TO THE NEXT DIMENSION MYSELF!"

Manta's POV

We finally made it to the store but now I'm completely soaked, I'm shivering violently and that just makes my ribs hurt more, they feel like they're on fire. Me and Yoh went to get a cart while Ryu went to find some ingredients for the special dinner he's making tonight and that's when my plan of getting my wounds seen to without the others even knowing about them went down the drain, it was no one's fault really, I just slipped on the wet floor, but at that instant I felt something break, I knew that fall had done more damage to my rib cage, I felt a huge panic sweep over me every breath I took hurt and then I got a nauseating taste in my mouth, the same taste I had this morning. Blood. Looking down I could see blood start to stain my clothes I shakily stood back up, I had to find help but where had Yoh gone? I was sure he was right behind me.

I looked around there was no one down this aisle so there was no one to help, the pain from this morning had come back with a vengeance. I hurt so much I couldn't even scream, but my luck went from bad to good because one of the workers came down the aisle I can only assume it was to restack the shelves. I clumsily make my way over to him, fighting the urge to pass out.

"Hey Kid are you ok?" he asks me as I started to sway a little.

"Please sir... I need... Help... Have to find Yoh," and that's when he noticed all the blood, of course it did help him to see it more when I coughed up some.

"Oh my god what happened to you!" he runs to me as he starts calling out for help and for someone to call an ambulance, suddenly a crowd gathers.

"I need... Yoh... Ryu..." that's all I manage before I passed out.


End file.
